


To Be Wed

by Emeraldfaun



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Eventual Sex, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, POV Second Person, Physical Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldfaun/pseuds/Emeraldfaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here comes the groom, straight to his doom. Down to the bride where the other grooms have died! (Set after Moon and Edward is a Vril goddess.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Wed

She's happy now. She's happy now, you have to keep telling yourself that because that's the only thing that keeps you from crying every five minutes.

It's been a week since she left you and the rest of your team. Team. The word repeats in your head as you think how cutely pathetic the word is used to describe you, her, and the others. You weren't a team; the others wouldn't give a shit if you two died. It was just you and her against the world. Against the Maxis monarchy.

And now she's gone.

Well boo fucking hoo, the apocalypse goes on. But today, you can't take it anymore. You have to see her again, or you're just going to break like the many times you've already broken down. Tank has tried to help you in those low times, but you know it's just foreplay for him. Nikolai couldn't care less (though it's nothing to hold against him; the old man has practically given up on caring about everything). And Samantha? There's no way in fucking hell you'd ever go to that fucking piece of shit excuse for a person.

So today you run away. And you know just where you're going; back in time, back to when things were as right as rain and the two of you were happy together.

To the Rising Sun Facility.

Of course, you know the teleporter doesn't exactly work like that. You can determine a place but not exactly a time. It's still good enough for you. So you pack your satchels and sneak out to the teleporter late at night as everyone else lay fast asleep.

You make it, but that familiar sickness makes home in your stomach. Or is the queasiness due to coming home? The Rising Sun Facility had been your home for so long and your coworkers your family. And Edward... gods, she was more than home and family. She was everything. She was your light, she was the dealbreaker, she had your cold, unsuspecting heart in the palm of her warm hands.

Nothing that good ever happened to you before. And nothing that good will ever happen to you again.

You loved her with all your heart. So why didn't she feel the same?

She always claimed that she did. She claimed that she did everything for you. And it _was_ true! She gave her mind and soul to the Vril-ya to get you back. And even then, she still gave you her body and heart. She was reduced to nothing except the Vril and you... But in the end, the Vril won.

But still, even then, in those last moments you were with her, she offered you a seat on the throne right next to her. "We'll rule the world together." She said. "We'll right this kingdom." As much as this was what your heart desired, your mind still knew it was wrong. And a man of the heart you never were. So you said "no."

And that broke you.

You've been in a cloud ever since. You've continuously been distracted and spaced out thinking of what you both were and what you'll never be. It's a hell that never ends. So now, as you walk down the halls of the Rising Sun Facility in the guest quarters is when you begin to sob. You finally let it all out, all the pain and confusion and regret. Eventually, cries turn into screams that echo down the empty run down halls. The spiders shiver in their corners as you pass. You scream out asking why this happened but eventually, the screams die down back into sobs as you beg for forgiveness from the gods.

At least she's happy now. Or was she?

You could've sworn there was a tremble in her voice when she pleaded for you to join her on the throne. Or was it just wishful thinking?

Either way, it's all over now. You look up to find yourself at the door of what was Edward's room. Well really the doorsill, because on that final day, you kicked it down. You chuckle as you remember. "Kill yourself." She said. "It's for your own good." She cried as she pushed you to the gates. You never understood the gravity of the words "test subject" until you were finally put through the testing yourself. And now, scarred and broken you stand before your former love nest.

You wonder if you should even look in, if it's even worth the pain. Few memories were made here, but they stain your brain and make your heart pang with bittersweet longing and just make you more confused. Closure is the word that comes to mind now. Closure is what you need.

You finally decide that you will, if only so you can say to yourself that you did. It was a cold night, but you're sweating so much. You actually have to take off your cap and fan yourself with it. You realize now that when you entered the building, it was much cooler then than now. ... And actually, this room appears to be the source of said heat. Now as you stand before the room, you can feel your eyes squinting from it. Why is it so hot?

There are no signs of fire, so you just shrug it off and enter. The first room is the study room. All the books and personal things are gone of course. But the furniture remains. And you remember this place so well. You remember bringing her to this room for the first night and showing her around. You remember the first time you were invited into her room and actually accepted the offer. You remember when you brought her back after that attack by the American soldiers and she was still trembling and babbling on about her father. You (somewhat) remember the night you were so drunk and were stumbling through this room and the two of you struggling to get clothes off as soon as you could.

Which reminds you about the other rooms. You know the next room is infact the bedroom. Gods, you can't even think of that without hanging your head in slight shame, can you? It was so dishonorable that you were having sex with someone while on the job. Well, you didn't exactly do it during the hours you were supposed to be working, but still, your position was literally full time. Still, you two managed to sneak in a few quickies during the days you were dating. And when night came... for the first time in the longest time, you smile now. She wasn't as experienced as you, but gods, she was heaven. Not to say that her cock being the biggest cock you'd ever sat on didn't help, but despite all the abuse that she had been through, she was just so genuine and giving... she loved you so much... you feel pain in your eyes as the tears start again.

But this time as the tears drip, you feel sudden stinging pain on your face. You snap back, a bit shocked. Your face still feels a bit painful, but when you prod at it, it doesn't hurt. It's now that you realize there's a slight glow around the silhouette of the closed bedroom door. Closed... why would it be closed? It may not be that unreasonable that the Germans had closed the doors before they left, but it still gives you a chilling feeling.

Chilling isn't exactly the right word because it's just so damn HOT in here. You've already taken off your cap and unbuttoned your jacket, not even because of the tightness in your pants. You think it might be a good idea to leave now but your feet lead you to the door.

And then, the door slams you right in the face and you're flat on your back.

In your dazed state, you hear someone screeching. The words begin to make sense after a few moments and you can make out a little bit. "Oh my gods! Are you alright?! Please tell me you're alright! I wouldn't be able to bear thinking that I-!" It's now that you realize half the reason you didn't understand at first was because it was in German. Extremely shrill German.

Wait a minute. Shrill, feminine German with masculine undertones. You look up, your vision slightly blurred. You squint at the bright light but you can still make out a tall, top heavy hourglass. No... it can't be...

"... Takeo?" You finally hear. And even through your vision, you see and take a hand reaching out for you. Metal on the fingers dig into your skin but that's doesn't grab your attention as much as the fact that the hand feels so... different. It's a human hand, but it just doesn't feel like human flesh... Now that you're standing and things are beginning to unblur, the tall figure before you starts shouting, "Oh my gods, is it really you?! No, no, it can't be! ... Oh merciful gods, you have given me a second chance!"

Finally, the world stops being fuzzy and you see her. Her. Edward. Here and now. Your first instinct however is not to run into her arms, not only because of everything that's happened between you two, but because she looks so... different. She's glowing now... literally. Her eyes, chest, and jewelry are literally glowing with lightening. And speaking of her chest... you can't stop staring at the two giant lumps on Edward's chest. You don't even want to say "breasts" to yourself, it's all just too unreal. You look up to see her face is still masculine and you look down to see her silhouette is still the same... but her chest...

Finally, you realize that you've basically been drooling into her cleavage for the last full minute. Really, it's more that she clears her throat to get your attention and says, "My my, quite needy now, are we?" You can hear the clicking of her tongue at the end. You then realize that even though your mind is currently running a million miles per hour, your downstairs is the same as before. You gulp, not even realizing that you do so, feeling like a child being scolded. Something about this new Edward... just gives you such a vibe that she's above you. And for some reason, that makes you even harder.

Edward just laughs. "I knew it! I knew that's why you came back!"

"Wh-what?" Before you can even stutter another word out, she has you in her arms and she's carrying you towards the bedroom. As she's carrying you, she's not even struggling with your weight. She's being so gentle, you don't even want to hop out of her arms to reaffirm your adulthood and get that blush off your face. Finally, she lays you down on the bed. You actually begin to miss her holding you but pretty soon, she's crawling onto the bed and over you. She waits though and it seems that she's waiting for your consent. At this point, you've thrown away all and any idea that this is really happening and you say, "Go ahead."

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Ahh, sorry that there's so much backstory in the first chapter! The next chapters will be more descriptive and less backstory! Also, sorry about skipping the sex scene... but there will be more time for that later ;)


End file.
